Haunted
by Lanfear - DarkAngel
Summary: Selenes emotional turmoil after the movie from her POV. SeleneMichael. One Shot. (Lemonish)


**Haunted**

Angst/Romance

A song fiction about Michael/Selene. Features the song 'Haunted' by Evanesence. This story does contain a sex scene so be warned [some might consider it a bit explicit]. Its written from Selene's POV. Also I apologise to anyone traumatised my reviews a couple of days ago. It was late at night and I was high on sugar and completely insane. I was actually going to review every single Underworld fanfic, but my dad pulled me off the computer luckily XP.

Yahoo! My second fic I've started to write XD. Same as before, feel free to share your opinions about the story and anything I could do to improve my writing skills. This is a one shot so it's not worth telling me stuff to include in the next chapter XP but If you have some good points I might just edit the story^^.

_Disclaimer_- I do not own Underworld or any of the characters in the book or movie. This story was not written for profit but as an expression of my obsession about the movie^^,

**********************************************

_Lost lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

Shirtless, in fascination I watched the muscles ripple lightly beneath the azure skin. He stands there panting softly with all wounds that marred him healing rapidly. Attraction to the forbidden just like Kraven, I can not turn away from the one named Michael.  And so I court death as I follow him into the sewers away from the death caused by lies and deceit.

He turns to me and I see his admiration and love in his eyes, but the coldness won't stir within me and I cast my eyes away from his to hide the nothingness inside. Even vengeance was stolen from me by my sire Victor and I'm hollow and empty. An animated shell.

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

My awareness returns as we walk into his ruined apartment carrying some emergency supplies found in my car. I steer myself to a shower as he looks through his stuff for some clothes to change into. 

Warm water trickles down me washing away all the filth and blood from the sewer battle. The water cools suddenly but I remain in the shower. It's nothing as cold as the temperature inside me, having lost internal warmth since my turning. Not even hot blood can warm me as it use to.

The door opens slightly. Michael reaches in to deposit some towel on the floor before closing the door again. I step out touching the soft material on the ground before placing them on the counter and putting my suit back on. I have no need for them.

I shut the bathroom door quietly as I leave and head towards the bedroom, the only undisturbed part of the apartment. He is busy in the Kitchen and I have no intention of joining him, preferring to sit by myself.

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pulling me down_

_Fearing you loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

I sense his approach as I stare blankly out the window watching the black sky turn a dark purple which would eventually fade into the blue of the day.

"Come away from the window," he asks and I know he is concerned about the approaching sunlight. I let him pull me away from the window gently as he shuts the heavy blinds. I do not have to interact with him this way, as I allow myself to fall inwards. It costs me now to even focus on the world around me as I fade. I have lost what has driven me to live through the years.

Michael holds me on a chair like a child storing my damp hair, comforting me. His voice is soothing as he murmurs softly to me and I unconsciously reach up to embrace him gaining strength from his solidarity. I feel almost human.

He sighs as he continues to support me. I do not know how long we stayed this way but I stand up finally. "We need to feed" I state as an excuse and I march to the refrigerator and pull out two medical blood packets. I return to the bedroom and toss one over to him, then bit down on mine pushing disgust from me at it being served cold and congealing. All vampires prefer warmed fresh blood, even if it's animal blood but we would have to put up with these rations for now.

Michael stares a while at the blood in his hand before unhappily drinking. We finish the meal silently and I reach to take his empty packet. He stops me by enclosing my hand pulling me once again into an embrace and I find myself comforting him as he realises the grim reality of what he is. I don't know why, but I say, "You'll be alright; I'll help guide you through it".

He pulls back slightly searching my face for sincerity. "Thank you" he returns, but I silence him with a finger on his lips letting the coldness seep back into me and my eyes turning an icy blue of my vampire self. I know I've surprised him with this change in attitude and he takes a step back.

"You can't keep shutting yourself off from everyone around you Selene," he tells me hurt. "You can't live like this…" His words seem to strike some raw nerve in me and before I know it I'm hissing at him, fangs flashing, "I'm not living if you've realised Michael, I'm simply surviving. Have no need to live as you have put it as I'm not human. Emotions and feelings do not belong to the vampire race. We all eventually become cold and…"

"Do you really believe that?" he asks sadly. Regret flashes across my face at this uncalled for anger. "I must believe it Michael or I have nothing to live for. Victor taught me to live for my revenge of my family. It was all I lived for, this one emotion and I no longer have it. If we truly live for emotion, then what do I live for?"

_Hunting you I can smell you-alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

His lips suddenly graze mine and I shut my eyes and slowly remove myself from his burning embrace. Stepping forwards he whispers into my ear, "Don't turn away" capturing my face with his hand, stroking my cheek with a thumb. His other hand creeps down to my hips and pulls gently towards him again, capturing my lips again with a fleeting kiss coaxing me to respond. "Let me save you" he murmurs as he begins to slowly train soft kiss down my throat, "Let me be a reason for you to live" 

My hand slowly rises to support his neck as he leans gently against my Jugular deeply inhaling my scent. Tilting my head back I invite him to taste me, surrendering to the desire of being wanted and the experience of love. I cannot fight the feelings he has begun to unseal with me. His presence is an addiction now and I'm unwilling to lose the one who keeps me from falling. I crave his warmth and humanity.

I sense hesitation within him, sharp teeth grazed my throat but I push my neck gently against the sharpness. He quickly sinks his fangs into me and I feel my life spill into him. A momentary fear overcomes me at this surrendering, my willingness to make myself prey. For him though I will submit. 

My fangs ache as he continues to drink. His fiery blood beckons and I do not resist. Coppery sweetness fills my mouth and I greedily swallow, wanting more. This unbreakable circuit of life flowing between us was intoxicating. We share ourselves and my frozen interior thaws.

Michael slowly pulls away staring into my soul through my eyes. I know he perceives lust and want within, inspired by the blood bond forged between us, as I see it in him. His hand snakes behind me stroking my back before settling on the laces of my corset. I shut my eyes in consent before sliding my warmed hands inside his shirt, desperately seeking physical contact. He growls deeply into my hair and slices the cord from me, letting my top fall to the floor.

Stepping back he raises a clawed hand sliding it down my front cutting my cat suit from me. His appreciative gaze raises a blush and I uncertainly step forwards to him before removing his clothes as well.

We fall onto the bed, enjoying the passionate possessive kisses we exchange.  The feeling of being safe, protected and loved is something I've never experienced for 200 years and yet I accept them easily, as if I was human. 

I respond eagerly to his touch as he slides his hands down my hips and thighs as he buries himself inside me. My body arches while he kiss my throat again and I feel the bloodlust rise in him but he pushes it away and continues to make love to me.

Like animals we drive ourselves to the end of race for release. I cling to him now as he sets the frantic pace, arms clasped around his shoulders and head leaning on his shoulder. Losing touch with reality I only sense Michael and finally I spiral out of control lying limply in his arms as pleasure overcomes my body and mind. A few moments later he is spent as well, resting upon me as we listen to the pounding of each others hearts. 

He idly plays with a lock of my hair as I lie with my eyes closed. I fear opening my eyes as I know he is watching me waiting for me to say something, a confirmation of love in my eyes. I eventually open my eyes slowly and find myself staring at his happy face, a smile playing across his lips. // I need you Michael, you awaken in me the humanity that has not been touched for a long time and I know that the next time it fades inside me it will not return. I must know how far I can return from the nothingness I've become. //, so I reach up and brush his cheek lightly with my palm then whisper, "thank you… for saving me". The only words I can give him for now.

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pulling me down_

_Saving me raping me_

_Watching me_


End file.
